


A Letter to Y/N

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Lettters Series [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, i think its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Yancy’s letter to you after he helps you escape.
Series: AHWM Lettters Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142096





	A Letter to Y/N

_Dear y/n,_

_Life has been pretty quiet since you left._

Yancy sat at his table, staring at the tattoo on his arm.

_I can’t believe it’s been almost three weeks already._

He stared at the door to his room, knowing he could secape.

_I have two days left of solitary, so I’ll be out for visiting day._

He rolled his eyes as his friends told him there was a newcomer. 

_The guys miss you. The new people don’t have your ambition. They just charm their way out._

The warden let Yancy out of confinement, clapping him on the shoulder with a smile.

_Dear y/n,_

_I got out today. They replaced your room with someone else’s. All your stuff is gone. Even the photo on your bunkside table._

He stood in the yard, staring at the sky before yelling. His voice was harsh, raw pain showing in the sound.

_I miss you. You’re going to come back this Sunday, right?_


End file.
